


Magic Hot Chocolate

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Series: 31 Days of Fluff [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, heavy on the comfort, holiday themed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungwoo has a terrible day, and his roommate Wooseok makes him a cup of his famous magic hot chocolate.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 31 Days of Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560529
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Magic Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute fluffy scene of two friends taking care of each other! I hope you enjoy it!

Seungwoo wasn’t the kind of person to complain. He wasn’t the kind of person to focus on the negative parts of a bad situation because to him making himself suffer more couldn’t make anything better, but as a wise man once said: shit happens.

He was on his way home from work during what had already been a horrible day when the inevitable happened. It got worse. 

It started out with a simple chain of events such as spilling his coffee  _ all over  _ the copy machine which lead to  _ breaking  _ the copy machine which was entirely his fault all the way to a grand event that was completely out of control. Seungwoo’s bus broke down.

Of course it had to happen. He couldn’t simply relax on his way home, play a game on his phone, and maybe have a snack he picked up before boarding. Instead, he had to walk the rest of the way through the snow, and he hadn’t dressed well enough to be caught in the snow for the amount of time it would take him to get home. 

The cold soaked him to the bone, and he could feel his own cheeks burn from a fever that wanted to set in. It was a matter of time before he completely had a meltdown in the middle of a crosswalk like some poor drama protagonist, but he wasn’t ready for that yet. All he had to do was get home, dry off, change into something warm, take a bunch of preventative supplements, and prepare for the massive reduction in his monthly check from costing the company such an important machine.

Seungwoo wasn’t the type to complain, but shit happened.

He made it home long after dark, long after he would have ever wanted to come home on a Tuesday night. The first thing he did was peel off the drenched scarf from around his neck and drape it over a chair to dry off before morning when he would need it again. Then he pulled his coat off and already felt a thousand times better once the dry, warm apartment air hit his skin. The rest he would have to take care of somewhere else other than the doorway. Not that his roommate would mind, but if he suddenly traipsed in in his boxers with a red runny nose, Wooseok might have too many questions that he didn’t feel like answering.

As if summoned by the mere thought of his name, Wooseok appeared out of thin air in his red tartan flannel pajamas with a blanket wrapped around himself like he was born to be cozy. Seungwoo wished he was born to be cozy. Instead, he was born to have a really fucking awful Tuesday.

“What, did you walk into a blizzard?” Wooseok asked, staring at his poor sodden appearance that matched his demeanor.

“My bus broke down,” he said, too weak for quips.

“You’re kidding,” Wooseok said, taking the hint that it wasn’t time to tease him before walking towards him. He took the blanket off of himself and wrapped it around Seungwoo who smiled at him weakly. 

“Thanks,” he said with a half smile. 

“You should go change,” he suggested. Seungwoo nodded. That was the only way he would feel better. 

He took a long shower and let the hot water beat him to a pulp until the feeling returned to his arms and legs before putting on his warmest and most comfortable house clothes and wandering off back into their apartment. 

“Do you like marshmallows,” Wooseok called out from the kitchen after hearing him come out.

“Are we going camping?” he called back.

“Shut up, do you want the marshmallows or not,” he shouted.

“Yes, I like marshmallows,” he said loudly before lowering his voice.  _ “Fussy.” _

“I heard that!”

“I didn’t say anything!” 

“I’m only giving you two!” Wooseok threatened.

“I didn’t mean it!”

“Two and a half!”

“How do you give someone half a marshmallow?” Seungwoo said, walking towards the kitchen because he was tired of shouting. He caught Wooseok with the fluffy white treat to his mouth ready to bite it in half. “Hey, don’t do that! That’s gross!”

Wooseok popped the whole thing into his mouth and looked at him in surprise, knowing he had been caught in the act.

“Why,” he said, his cheeks puffed out innocently like a chipmunk as he chewed.

“It looked like you were about to bite mine off and put it back,” Seungwoo said.

“I was,” he said with a full mouth. 

Seungwoo grimaced. “Gross.”

He reached into the plastic bag and pulled out one for himself. “What are these for?”

“It’s bad luck to drink hot chocolate without marshmallows,” Wooseok said.

“Is it?” He asked, taking another out to eat.

“I don’t know, it might as well be,” he said before he snatched the bag away. “Don’t eat anymore. You’ll get a tummy ache.”

“What are you my mother,” he said, but on the inside he was warmed. Having Wooseok take care of him was one of the perks of living together which made up for (on most days) the fact that Wooseok was a slob who had people completely fooled by his perfect and tidy appearance. Seungwoo took one look at the pot of melting chocolate and milk on the stove and knew that he was going to have to be the one to clean it up, but it was the thought that counted.

“Sometimes I think I am,” Wooseok said, stirring in the last bits of chocolate until the mixture was smooth and silky.

Seungwoo rested his chin on his shoulder. “Mom, I’m tired, can we order out tonight?”

Wooseok hummed. “You better hurry up and call because once you drink a cup of my magic hot chocolate, you’re going to pass out.”

“It’s that good, eh?” He laughed.

“It’s my mom’s recipe,” he said. “Of course it is.”

“Do you want chicken?” Seungwoo asked as he fished through the drawer to find a menu.

“Always, but how is that going to taste with this?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m starving,” he said. “I don’t think I care if it tastes weird.”

“That’s fair,” Wooseok said. “Go ahead and order then. This can simmer for a bit. It’ll just thicken up more.”

Seungwoo didn’t waste any time. Wooseok was kind enough to make him a pot of hot chocolate to help him feel better, and he knew for a fact that Wooseok always waited to eat with him when he got home, so he would have been starving and both of them were too tired to bother cooking. Also if chicken and hot chocolate was questionable, he couldn’t imagine what ramen and hot chocolate would have tasted like together. He shuddered at the thought.

The food came quickly, and they ate together without much of a word shared between the two of them. Seungwoo didn’t feel like talking about his day probably as much as Wooseok didn’t feel like listening to him talk about it. Not that he wouldn’t have, but they were both just unbelievably exhausted. Too tired to speak. Too tired to listen. Too tired to think.  _ How is it only Tuesday? _

After they put the leftovers away, Wooseok poured them two mugs of hot chocolate, piled high with marshmallows. Seungwoo, who had already taken his place on the couch, reached out and took the mugs from him so they could sit together.

“Do you want to talk about it or do you want to watch a movie,” Wooseok asked.

“A movie, please,” he requested.

“Coming right up,” he said. Wooseok picked something out for them that wouldn’t be too stressful to watch just in time for the drinks to cool down enough that they wouldn’t burn their tongues.

Seungwoo brought the mug to his lips and nipped at the sticky melted marshmallow amalgamation on top of it before tasting Wooseok’s magic hot chocolate. It was thick enough that it clung to the inside of his throat as he swallowed, but it was smooth enough that he didn’t mind it. On top of that, it was sweet enough to enjoy without tasting like the bottom of a box of cocoa puffs, but there was something extra to it that he couldn’t place.

“Vanilla?” he asked.

“Mhm,” Wooseok said, drinking from his own mug. “That and a little whiskey.”

Seungwoo snorted. “Is that what’s supposed to put me to sleep?”

“Are you going to ask me questions about my cocoa or are you going to drink it, Gordon Ramsay.”

Seungwoo hummed and slid closer to him. “Someone’s in a bad mood.”

“I had a rough day too,” he said, not in the mood to talk about it either.

He lifted his mug up and toasted him. “Here’s to no more bad days.”

“No more bad days,” Wooseok repeated as the ceramic surfaces clinked together.

Seungwoo sat back into the cushion and relaxed as the hot chocolate ran through his body along with something else that he had his suspicions was the real secret to why Wooseok’s mom’s famous hot chocolate was so magical.

“Thank you for making this,” he said, the tension in his body fading.

“Drink up, we’re not getting any younger.”

He didn’t remember putting his head on Wooseok’s shoulder or the younger draping a blanket over them. He didn’t remember falling asleep and missing half of the movie, but when it was over, a very sleepy Wooseok woke him up by repeatedly poking his cheek.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Wooseok said quietly, coaxing him awake. 

Seungwoo groaned and repositioned himself on Wooseok’s shoulder more comfortably, ignoring him.

“Ya,” he said, laughing. “Get up! We have to go to work in the morning.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with me,” he grumbled before he nudged Wooseok over down onto the seat cushion.

“Hey!”

“Shh,” he said, putting his head on his chest. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“You’re the worst,” Wooseok said without a hint of malice in his voice or without struggling to push him off. 

If either of them asked how they ended up spending the night together snuggling on the couch on a Tuesday night, they would both have sworn in was the hot chocolate, but sometimes after a mutually shitty day, falling asleep together, even for two roommates, was the only way to make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you have a nice day!!


End file.
